Magical Hero
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Chapter six is up. I'm working hard, but not many people reading. At least check out some of the other chapters. It gets better as it goes folks. I hope you're not judging this story from the summary or the first chapter.
1. The new guy

Magical Hero: A Teen Titans/Dungeons & Dragons Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Dungeons & Dragons, so don't sue me. I do however enjoy playing D&D, and have some experience as a Dungeon Master who uses two characters at the same time.

This crossover came to me in a moment where my Overdriving Imagination started up on me earlier today. I like it, and am planning to use it as a campaign setting, but would like some opinions in which I can see if it is relatively exciting or not. Also, the name of the main character will probably not shock you, but if it does, the pattern is like camouflage, and that freaks me out. (the camouflage, I mean. No one should fall for that stuff at any distance.) One more thing before I start, this is rated for teens because writing curses makes me nervous for some reason. I do, but it takes effort on my part. Love scenes are also difficult for me because I often try to imagine seeing it myself, and that causes me to veer off my intended course. Anywho, anyone who is under the age of this storys rating, leave now or I will pull my standard Big Daddy technique on you, and you don't even want to imagine what that would do to your carpet. Away! (Captain Murphy, Sealab 2021.)

A young man was walking to his home after a hard day of cleaning shelves at a store. 'Hard work but somebody has to do it. Besides, nothing beats the sight of smiling people as they find what they need.' He walked up to the back door, having lost

the key to the front over a decade ago. It was winter and the man couldn't wait to get inside to warm up. 'Love winter, love

the cold, hate frostbite.' He was looking for the key in his wallet and was suprised when he couldn't find it. "Odd. Must've

left it on the counter this morning. Oh well, got a spare at least." He went around to the back of his house and pulled out the hidden spare key, one of many. He was going around to the door when a strange light flashed from around the corner.

'Dang! This is going to be very, very bad.' He pressed himself to the wall and slowly and as silently as he could manage, moved to the corner and peeked around it. He saw a strange creature looking around with its back to him. He wondered to

himself if he could try to make it to the other side and hop the fence and go to the neighbors but doubted it since one

slight obstacle was in the way. Namely, the fact that he couldn't hop the six foot fence without alerting the creature.

He then heard it talk out loud to itself. "Where is the young warrior Gene? I must kill him before the portal opens and

takes him to his rightful dimension. Should he gain his rightful powers, he would be far more difficult to stop." The

creature took a map from a pouch in front of it, still with its back turned to Gene. 'What in the world is it talking about.

Portals and powers? I got nothing like that.' He looked down hoping to find something to defend himself with. He spotted

a piece of rebar on the ground. 'That should do it. If that thing wants to kill me, its going to do it with a lump on its

head and a couple of broken ribs if I can manage it.' He picked up the iron rod as silently as possible. 'Thank the council

I can be so friggin' quiet.' He crept up behind the creature, raised the bar, and swung it as hard as he could. The monster

had only seconds to register what hit him before he fell to the ground, out like a candle in one hit. Gene was suprised,

but smiling. "Sorry about that, but if the options are die or fight, you would have done the same pal. Behind him, another

flash of light appeared. This, coupled with fresh snow blinded Gene momantarily. He turned around, still gripping the

freezing cold metal in his hand. When he opened his eyes there was a glowing circle in the air. 'What the heck is this?'

He walked around it and saw that it was flat. 'I know I'm going to regret this in the morning, but I have to do this. If

not for science, then for the thing that is going to wake up madder than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.'

He mentally slapped him self for the lame reference. "Here goes." He stepped back ten feet, put the key back in its place,

and ran forward as fast as he could.

In Jump City, the Teen Titans were in a bit of a bind. Doctor Light, the normally less than dangerous villain, had

managed to make a deal with Slade, promising to defeat the Titans and bring him a suitable apprentice. Slade provided

Light with several hundred of his robots. Slade even parted with ten of his favorites, the Sladebots, the ones that looked

like him. Normally the Titans could handle Slades robots even if it included three of the Sladebots, but they were now losing

badly. Cyborgs left arm was completely destroyed and his left eye was cracked to the point he could hardly see with it. Robin

had two broken ribs and his utility belt only had two staffs left. Raven was unable to concentrate enough to lift anything

heavier than a shopping cart, while Starfire was so angry she couldn't even fly. Beast boy had broken one of his legs and

could only assume the forms of flying animals or those without legs. Jinx had shown up to try and help but was quickly

isolated from the others. Kid Flash had been thrown into a garbage truck and couldn't get out. The Titans were surrounded,

back to back, and were getting desperate. Robin was starting to succumb to his broken ribs and was having trouble keeping

his eyes focused. "It looks like this is it. It was an honor fighting alongside you all for so long." Robin had one more

trick left, A powerful bomb he had saved for an occasion like this. "Robin, you aren't thinking of using that bomb are you?"

Robin pulled a small device from his cape and threw it at the largest concentration of robots he could. "Already did Cy.

See you on the other side." Robin dropped his staff, signaling defeat. Before the bomb could hit the ground however,

a large ring of light swallowed it. "What the?" Robin couldn't finish his sentence as the ring lit in the center with

a silver light. When the portal disappeared, a young man in a blue coat was running toward Jinx. "Crap! Heads up pink hair!"

Jinx turned and saw him running toward her, and she barely jumped out of the way in time. She saw he had a piece of metal

in his right hand, and so did the robot he swung at.

The portal had the unexpected effect of making all but the ten Sladebots shut down, and the robot Gene swung at was one of

them. This one however was caught so off guard the the rebar made perfect contace with its head, damaging it enough

to shut it down completely. "That was too easy." Gene looked around and saw that the girl was safe. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't startle you too much. Normally I travel by bus, but when you see a glowing portal, you owe it to yourself to go in." Jinx smiled, though at first she was nervous. "I'm okay, but my allies are in trouble. I have to help them."

Robin picked up his staff again and was poking one of Slades robots to see why it had shut down. "That portal must have

drained their batteries." Robin looked over at where Jinx stood and saw the remaining nine Slade bots closing in on her

and a newcomer. "Jinx! Watch out!" Before he could say more, Doctor Light decided to attack. "I don't know what happened,

but I know that you all will soon be 'out like a light.'" He laughed at his stupid joke as always, this time confident

that he could win with the Titans in such a weak state. Little did he remember that even when weakened, the Titans were

still strong enough to fight back. Raven flung a stone at him, which stopped his laughing. He started charging his light

guns when Robin hit him in the side of the head with his staff. This instantly knocked Light out. "He should really think

about changing careers." Robin looked back to Jinx and the new guy.

"I don't think we're going to make it through this. Dang." Gene knew that his rebar was not likely to save him from these

robots. "Methinks ye be right missy." Gene knew she was probably right when he remembered the creatures words. "But I ain't

ready to meet my lords and ladies yet. The council granted me the chance to help you, so I am going to see if my theory is

right." He held the rebar out level in his right hand and moved his left hand from one end to the other and the rebar

transformed into a sword, a katana to be specific. "Not much like a proper one, but the theory has been proven."

Jinx was in awe. Gene looked at her. "Get ready, they might attack any second. If we make it through this, I'd like to get to

know you better. What so you say?" Gene swung his sword at one of the bots that attacked, and cut it cleanly in half, but

broke the tip of the blade off. Jinx smiled. 'Any reason to live is a good one I guess.' "Sure. I'm Jinx. Who are you?"

Jinx threw a hex bolt at one of the Sladebots and hit it squarely in the chest. "Name's Gene. Nice to meet you." Gene turned around as Jinx ducked, the blade going into the bots chest. This robot fell over, but the sword went with it, having lodged itself between two gears. Gene was now without a weapon. "Let's see." Gene held his hands like he was still holding a sword.

Jinx was going to point this out when a blade of fire erupted from his hands. "Sweet. I thought that would work. Not sure

how, but this one won't likely break. I hope." He removed his left hand and a second blade formed in it. "You robots are

scrap now." Jinx was stunned. Magic like this was ridiculously high level. "How?" Jinx wasn't prepared for Genes answer

however. "No clue, but why ask questions when you can do stuff like this so easily?" Gene rushed three of the robots at once

and cut all of them in half, then into fourths. Jinx returned to her senses and struck one of the remaining four with another

hex bolt. The machine raised its hand when it just fell apart. The remaining three scattered, but one suddenly flew skyward

and came down on another one. Gene had been testing his powers. "Gust of wind, eh? Sweet as sugar and honey."

The last one had ran toward Robin, who threw the staff at it. The Sladebot caught the staff and was preparing to kill Robin

with it. Gene held out his right hand and ran forward, when he disappeared. Jinx was confused until she looked over to see

what was happening in front of Robin. Gene had reappeared in front of Robin and caught the staff and ripped it away from the

fake Slade. Gene slammed the staff into the top of the RoboSlades head hard enough to dent it in two inches. "Down." The

robot collapsed to its knees. "And." It fell on its face. "Out." Gene turned to Robin and held the staff out to him. "I

believe this is yours."

Hope you like it. I am not sure how long I worked on it but it feels like at least two hours. I am going to hit the hay now. But before that, this is the second story I put out today. I feel proud, like I just can't wait to see how you like it. Don't forget to leave a review please. Also, look for a story by Renatamer called 'Axel and Rena'. It is quite the master piece, in fact the very story that convinced me to author all of my stories. If you like furry stories or just need inspiration, just read this, but be warned, only read if you are eighteen or older. 


	2. The power rush

Magical Hero: The Power rush

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dungeons and Dragons, but I do own Gene.

The first chapter of this went up last night so I know no reviews are there yet, unless one gets to exist before I post this. I have always wondered why some battles could have been so much better in movies and such. Then it hit me. I will end this story with a never before seen combat setting. If you want to know I will create a forum for it. The forum will deal with different battle scenarios never seen before, things different from fighting on a moving train or something like that. The one I have is, in my personal opinion, perfect, beautiful, and one I think could only be pulled off in either anime form, or a very good special effect in a movie starring either Bruce Willis or Chuck Norris (The coolest man alive anywhere.). I digress, however. On with the show.

Gene held the staff in his hand until Robin took it. "Thought so. I'm Gene, and I am very happy to have been of assistance.  
If you need any further help, I think I could manage something." Jinx ran over to the garbage truck and started pounding on the back of it. Robin looked over at her and remembered that Kid Flash was still trapped. "You could go help get Kid Flash out of there. I'm sure Jinx would appreciate it." Gene looked over at Jinx and began walking over to the truck.  
Gene tapped Jinx on the shoulder. "I'll get him out. Stand back." Jinx stepped back about five feet as Gene held up his left hand. "Stand back in there! This may be a little loud!" Inside the truck Kid Flash stepped to the other side of the voice he heard. Seconds later the hatch on the back opened with a loud squealing noise. Kid Flash covered his ears and hoped it would be over soon. When Gene finished opening the door, he motioned for Kid Flash to get out of the truck. Gene then turned around and sat on a nearby bench.

Gene had handily finished most of the robots and now possessed powers that could allow him to do pretty much, almost anything he desired, though the thought of personal gain tempted him greatly. 'Should I use these powers responsibly to help those in need, to right wrongs, and protect the innocent from harm? Or should I be evil and just do whatever I want whenever I want? Anything I want, or be a hero. Tough choice.' Gene looked at the Titans and saw that almost all of them were hurt.  
'Hero it is.' He stood up. 'I just can't stand to cause suffering. The world already has that covered in spades.'

He walked over to Beast boy who couldn't stand without using Robin staff as a crutch. "This is going to take forever to heal. This stinks." Gene thought for a moment. 'Do I have magical powers? Yes. Do I have Healing Magic?' Gene walked over to Beast boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Beast boy glowed for a moment, then the glow focused brightly on his broken leg.  
"What did you do to me?" Gene stepped back and Beast boy walked toward him. 'Healing powers? Check.' Beast boy looked at his leg. "Dude!? How did you do that?" Gene looked at his hand. "I have no idea. I was just testing a theory." Gene walked over to Robin. "What's the damage with you? Broken ribs?" Robin nodded. Gene placed his hand on the boy wonders shoulder.  
"Not any more." Robin felt his ribs. Not only did they not hurt, he felt like all of his bones were stronger. "That's amazing. Are you sure you don't know how you're doing that?" Gene shrugged. "Not a clue. I can use the powers, but I don't know the specifics. It's like I always had them, but could never use them. I just know how to do it." He looked at Cyborg. "I'm not sure if I can help with that, but if I had the pieces, I think I could manage." Cyborg looke at the stump of his once proud left arm. "I don't know where the parts went, but don't worry, I've got spares. When I get back to the tower, I'll just put a new one on. I'm Cyborg, by the way." Cyborg held out his hand. "Name's Gene. Nice to meet you." Gene held out his right and shook Cyborgs hand.

Raven was standing away from the group, trying to collect her thoughts. Gene walked up. "Are you okay? You look troubled"  
Raven turned and looked Gene over from head to toe. "I'm not sure if I should trust you just because you broke some of Slades toys. Sorry, but until you prove we can trust you, I'm going to be like this. I can heal just fine on my own." Gene held up both of his hands. "Alright, I won't ask you to trust me right away. If that's how you feel, there's nothing I can do about it. But can you at least tell me your name, so I know how to address you? If you don't want to, that's fine, but I can't be held responsible for the way I would ask you for anything." Raven smiled a bit. "My name is Raven, that is all you need to know." Raven walked past Gene to the others. Gene sighed and turned to do the same, but upon completing the turn, he ran into Starfire. "Hello, I am Starfire. Who are you, where do you hail from, what is your favorite color, and would you like to be my friend?" She was excited at meeting someone like Gene, and was acting similarly to how she did with Terra. Gene was initially suprised but answered the question happily. "I'm Gene, I come from an alternate Earth in another dimension, Silver, and Why not, can't have too many friends." Starfire squealed with joy and pulled Gene into one of her bone smashing hugs. When she let Gene back on the ground he looked a lot thinner. Robin came over and looked at Gene for a second before Gene put his hands behind his back and stretched. "Man. My back hasn't felt this good in ages. Thanks Starfire, I feel better than I have in years." Starfire smiled ecstaticly. "You are most welcome, Friend Gene."

Gene looked over at Jinx, who was talking with Kid Flash. Though they were standing a good five yards away, Gene could hear them with startling clarity. 'My hearing is improved? I'd better list these new abilities of mine. First, Magic: Flame blades, Dimension door, and Fabrication. Second, Healing Magic: Heal Critical Wounds. Last, I think, Physical enhancements: Improved stamina, Increased strenght, improved senses, and heightened awareness. I'd better keep a running tab on these, and any new powers. I wonder if I can levitate or fly.' Gene looked over at Jinx and Kid Flash again. His 'Heightened awareness' alerting that the Titans were watching him, Gene began walking toward the now arguing pair. Without any way of stopping himself Gene began floating several inches off the ground, very clumsily. "Whoa, whoa, h-h-hey this is kind of, whoa, cool. I'm floating." That as the case, he began 'floating' upside down. Raven mentally snickered at his attempts. Starfire let out another squeal of joy.

"Jinx, I can't stay in one place too long. If I do I get nervous." Kid Flash crossed his arms in front of him. Jinx was going to point out that they could help the Titans more if they just tried, but noticed a pair of shoes in the air floating closer. "Flash? What's with the floating shoes?" Kid Flash looked at the shoes, then down seeing the back of Genes head, and began laughing. Gene turned around and looked up at him. "Oh, ha-ha-ha. I'd like to see you try this. I didn't even know I could do this, when all of a sudden up I go." K.F. laughed even harder, now holding his sides. "This isn't funny Flash. He got you out of that garbage truck you know. This made him go quiet. "Maybe you should stay in Jump. I just can't get comfortable here. You help Gene, and I'll head out. Later." With that he ran off. Gene managed to right himself and landed. "I'm going to have to learn how to control that one." Gene was rubbing the back of his head.

Elsewhere, A man sitting in a chair was staring at a television screen. "He will make a great apprentice. With a little incentive, he could become my greatest student ever." He pressed a button and the screen went blank. "Too bad he doesn't know how to control his powers yet." He chuckled to himself before getting out of his chair. He picked up a mask on a table. The mask was pitch black on one side, orange on the other.

Sorry if this is too short. Upside is that I think this one will send properly. My computer hates me and often makes mistakes when I try to do something like send in stories. If you don't know who the guy in the mask is, you should find out before the next chapter. And as to the last promise I made in Experimental Warrior: Chapter 2, I'm sorry I was wrong in this stories chapter. I did not lie about the Bioshock comment. I really have beaten it three times without dying once, and today I will beat it a fourth time. I am almost at the end, I just have to escort the Little sister to the end and I will kill the boss. I also have never lost a little sister in that part. No lie. Any way, please review. It inspires me to make more chapters. Also, when the tenth review comes in, I have three stories already written, one of which is almost finished, and I plan to submit them as soon as I get my tenth review. Thanks for reading, now go get a drink and a snack. You've earned it. 


	3. A slight problem, and a big weakness

Magical hero: A slight problem, and a big weakness

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, don't own D&D, don't own much at all, don't bother suing. 'nuff said.

I haven't updated this story in a while, and for that I apologize. I have recieved an e-mail from fellow author Ronin Drake, and he has brought to light something the other forty six of you might have noticed. Namely the powers. They seem unlimited right? You'll see about this later, as for how he got them, that will be explained either in this or the next chapter. I also would like to say that depending on certain information aquired throughout the course of the day, I may post another story in the Dungeons & Dragons section. Much will be explained this chapter, and depending on how I feel, there may or may not be a fight scene. If there is, I hope you like it. And without further ado, on with the show. (What do you mean the projecter is down? Oh? Well then, let's try switching to the backup. Okay, then, why don't we, like, try the DVD player? No good? Hmmm. I'll get the cleaner. What? It's working? Sweet. Let's do this. Okay then, this looks good. No, focus it on the... Ow! Ow! Stop it... Stop it... AAAAaaaahhhhHhhh, my back! Just... Start the thing! Yes, now! What? Oh crap! Shut off the)

The Titans were looking around the area were Slades robots were strewn about, some decimated, some still relatively intact. Robin was looking at the first one Gene hit. The head had a dent, but otherwise it looked combat ready. He looked over to Cyborg, who was retrieving a spare arm from the trunk of the T-car.

"Hey, cy!" Robin yelled over at him. Cyborg looked over at Robin, holding his new left arm to the attachment point as a few of the wires began afixing themselves to the proper points.

"Yo!" Was his reply. He started walking over to Robin, wondering what he wanted. The new arm was almost ready, and Cyborg flexed his new fingers to test how connected the arm was. He stopped next to Robin and looked down at the damaged robot.

Gene was sitting on a bench again, feeling slightly tired from the battle. He was watching Starfire trying to convince Raven to let him heal her, though she wasn't making any progress. What they didn't know was that Gene was listening to them, even though the were more than fifty feet away talking in lowered voices.

"But, Friend Raven, Friend Genes healing powers would allow you to concentrate so you may return to the tower un-aided." Starfire wanted her friend to be able to travel on her own, but the empath wouldn't trust Gene even though she wanted to teleport back to her room and read one of her many books.

"Sorry Star, but I'm not going to trust him just because he can help with my headaches. We don't know anything about him, other than the fact he doesn't know how to fully control his powers." Raven shook her head, immediatly regretting it. "He might end up hurting me more than he helps me. For all we know, he might accidentaly use that fire sword of his. I don't know about you, but I like my head on my shoulders." Raven began walking to the T-car.

"But Friend Raven, we should at least ask if he has the asprin or the tylenol. Friend Raven?" Starfire looked over at Gene who was now looking at a newspaper he acquired from a nearby news vendor. He was flipping the pages at a fairly quick rate, only looking at the same page for a few seconds. She was curious as to what he was looking for.

Gene was reading the comic section of the paper, and he was chuckling quietly to himself. 'Even in a different world, comics are still funny.' He couldn't see through the paper but he could tell that Starfire was floating toward him. Before she could say anything Gene decided to close the paper.

"Hello Starfire. Couldn't convince Raven to let me help?" He asked, knowing the answer word for word. He would leave some of his powers in the dark if he were asked. Enhanced hearing and smell being two that would remain a suprise until someone figured it out.

Starfire shook her head. "No, I could not. She is not willing to trust you until you have better control of your powers. Even then she is likely to wait until you prove to her that you are a good person." She looked over to Robin and Cyborg.

Cyborg and Robin were deciding how best to take the disable Slade robot back to the tower. Jinx had asked if she could stay at the tower for a while, and Raven couldn't fly more than a few feet before she had to land. Beast Boy was tired and was sitting in the car next to Raven, who was sitting in the middle, Jinx on her other side. Robins R-Cycle had been destroyed by the robots so he would have to ride shotgun. They couldn't fit the robot in the trunk, and they couldn't tie it on the roof.

"I think they want to take that machine I damaged in for study. I don't blame them, the others were pretty dead set on killing us." Gene had folded the paper and put it in his coat pocket. He stood up and stretched as Starfire floated over to her friends. 'If they need someone to carry it, I think I could try to fly it to where they wanted it. I could even try to ask for a place to stay for the night.' He looked over and saw Starfire pick up the robot, carrying it as she would a wounded ally. 'Worth a shot.' He stood up, but wobbled slightly. 'Hope I didn't overdo it in the fight. I'll just have to grin and bear it for now.'

"I think I can carry the fake Slade friends. I just hope Friend Gene finds a place to rest." Starfire was lifting the downed robot when she felt it lighten considerably. She looked over and saw Gene holding up the other side.

"Need a hand? I could carry the prisoner for you. That's what friends are for." Gene was smiling. Starfire smiled as well. She noticed Cyborg and Robin were getting in the T-car. She let go of the one side and let Gene try and lift the heavy machine. To her suprise he didn't fall over, in fact he lifted the whole thing off the ground. He was flying, albeit somewhat shakely.

"I need to get the hang of flying, so this should be a good test. Thanks Starfire, for letting me help." He began moving forward, slowly at first, but began picking up speed slowly.

"Where to?" He called to Starfire after a few minutes. He was following her, but didn't really think about where they could be heading. She turned around, still flying, and pointed at the T-car, some three hundred yards ahead. They were flying low, close to the water, and the T-car was in hovermode heading toward a 'T' shaped building a ways ahead. "Thanks." Gene had wished he had a way to speed things up, but was unwilling to seem overeager about getting to the tower. He was also weaving a bit, but he just chalked it up to having no experience flying at forty five miles per hour, or at all for that matter.

Stafire landed near a door on the tower, followed by Gene ten feet from where she landed. The T-car drove around to the side and went into the garage. Starfire put her palm to a plate near the door, and the door slid open. She walked inside, followed by Gene carrying the robot that he previously hit with an iron bar. 'Life sure is funny. First I knock this thing out, now I'm carrying it up to the top floor of a large tower.'

After levitating himself up the stairs to the top floor, he heard the others talking. 'I really shouldn't eavesdrop, but with my hearing, I just can't help it.' He sat down as quietly as he could, setting the robot next to him.

"Starfire, we can't just let him into the Titans just because he helped us with Slades robots. If we did, we'd have the entire police force with us." Raven was speaking in her usual monotone, but was clearly bothered by Starfire asking if Gene would be joining the Titans.

"Ravens right Star. Just because he helped us out, that doesn't mean he's Titans material. If he wants to join, he'll have to prove that he has what it takes. The same goes for you, Jinx. Your qualified, but you still have to pass some tests." Robin was clearly annoyed, having to mediate Starfire and Raven about Gene.

"He does seem powerful, but until he can fully control his powers he would be a danger to himself and to the team." Raven was tired and it could be heard faintly in her voice, but only if one were actively listening for it.

Gene decided to get the machine up there. He couldn't keep waiting forever. He walked through the door, and all conversation stopped.

"Heres the 'bot. Where should I put him?" The Titans looked at Gene like he was a different person. "What? Have I got something in my teeth?"

"Gene? What color were your eyes the last time you checked?" Robin sounded calm, but was actually somewhat nervous.

"Hazel. Why?" Genes was now feeling very dizzy. 'I need to set this thing down, and fast. I don't know what's going on, but I feel too weak to keep this up much longer.'

"Gene, your eyes aren't hazel anymore." Robin started to walk toward Gene, but as he took the first step, Gene dropped the Slade bot.

"Sorry about that, but I think all that flying overdid it. I think I need to lay down." As Gene finished the sentence, he fell forward, unconcious.

Gene awakened in the infirmary the next morning, but kept his eyes closed.

'What happened? Was that a dream, or did it really happen?' He opened his eyes. It was dark, but he could see, though only black and white. 'Darkvision, gotta love it. Too bad the lenses fused directly to my eyes.' He sat up, but still felt slightly dizzy and weak. 'I can't do much, but at least I can look around.'

"Gene? Are you awake?" A tired voice came from nearby, and Gene looked slowly around to see who it belonged to. After searching for a moment he saw Jinx laying on a sofa across the room. She had been chosen to watch Gene for the night and report any changes.

"Yeah. Still dizzy though. I don't think walking is going to happen soon." He watched as Jinx sat up and stretched. "How long was I out?" Jinx stood up and pushed a button on the wall, then looked up at a clock on the wall.

"Thirteen hours, give or take. It's Seven A.M. now. I volunteered to watch you and let Cyborg know about any changes." She pushed another button on the wall, and the lights came on. She winced at first, her eyes adjusting to the light. "So your eyes were hazel the last time you checked?"

"Yeah, at least they were the last time I checked. Have they changed?" Jinx picked up a hand mirror and handed it to him. Gene looked and saw that his eyes were now a very bright silver, as was his hair. "Wow. That's something you don't see happen all too often."

The door at the other end of the room opened and Cyborg walked in. "How's he doing Jinx?"

"Well, aside from the obvious, nothing. I thought that you'd want to talk to him." Jinx smiled and walked back to and sat on the couch as Cyborgs red eye glowed brighter.

After a minute of Cyborg looking Gene over he sighed. "Looks like you were just exhausted. I thought that that magic of yours was taking a lot out of you. Looks like I was right." Gene looked at his hands, which rested in a folded position before him.

"Yeah. I read that those spells used a lot of Mani, but I thought that if I just used the Mani in the air I wouldn't get so tired. Looks like I overestimated myself here too." Gene closed his eyes and sighed.

Cyborg looked at Jinx, who shrugged. "Gene? What exactly is Manny?"

Gene laughed under his breath. "Now it makes sense. I wondered why there was so much of it in the air. This explains it." He chuckled, loud enough to hear this time.

Cyborg was worried he'd missed something on his scan. "What's so funny?"

Gene stopped laughing. "Mani are magic particles that are thousands of times smaller than dust. When concentrated in large enough amounts, certain kinds of magic is made possible. They are a by product of Mana, the force that allows life to exist. Mani alone are not enough to cast the kind of spells I used, but when combined with a bodies Mani and Mana, such spells are easy to use. Are you with me so far Cyborg?"

Cyborg thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. "Yeah. Mani, combined with Mana let you use magic. I don't get the whole Mana being what lets us live, but I get the magic part."

Gene nodded. "Good enough. It took me a few hours to accept that part as well. How about you Jinx? You with us?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. I've heard of Mana. I even tried to use Mana based spells once, though they didn't work out too well. I couldn't focus enough Mana for any serious spells. Now I know why."

Gene smiled. He was no longer dizzy and looked at his shoulders. He was still wearing his shirt, and could tell he still had his pants. 'Good. No chance of being caught off guard there.' He pulled the blanket to the side and put his legs over the side.

"Hold on there shiny. You shouldn't move around too much. We don't need you collapsing again." Cyborg made to move, but Gene held up his right hand.

"I'm fine Cyborg. I just used to much of my own Mana yesterday. I overestimated myself. I thought since there was so much Mani in the air I could use more spells than I did. I did that in my world, and I never forgave myself. I let down Folgoreste." Gene looked at the cieling for a second before looking at Cyborg, then stood up. "And before you ask, Folgoreste is one of the gods I worship. He is the god of battle and justice. He serves with eleven other gods in what is called 'The Council'. I worship them all, but mostly Folgoreste. Everyone I know worships at least one specific member of the council, and I really don't care who worships who."

Cyborg looked satisfied with that answer. "So, you're sure you'll be okay? No chance of falling down?" He was grinning slightly.

"Yes Cyborg. I'd even be willing to sign papers to that effect, even a wager if it'll get you to let me walk around." Gene saw the grin and thought that Cyborg was up to something.

"Good. Robin wants to see you and Jinx after breakfast in the training room. I'll show you the way there, but first I'll show you a breakfast you won't soon forget!" Cyborg was grinning ear to ear. Clearly he liked cooking.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gene followed Cyborg to the door then stood beside the frame.

Jinx looked at Gene with a perplexed look. "Why'd you stop? I thought you were hungry."

Gene smiled. "I am, but as a gentlemen, I must say 'ladies first." He held out his left hand and did a slight bow, like a butler.

Jinx giggled and walked out the door. "Thanks Gene." She giggled until she was out into the hall.

'Always leave them laughing. Heh. Works every time.' Gene walked out and followed Cyborg and Jinx to the main room. The first thing he noticed was a screen with a polygonal shape like the robot he carried in. He looked around, and sure enough, the robot was standing against a special holding brace with wires connected to it.

Robin was reading the data on the screen when he heard Gene and Jinx sit down, though he thought it was Jinx and Cyborg. "How's Gene? Stable?" He had no way to prepare for what came next.

"I'm fine thanks. How's the 'bot? Busted?" Gene was smiling as Robin turned around. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Should you be up? Cyborg said that you should rest for at least another day." Robin walked over to the table and looked at Gene intently, as if he expected Gene to drop dead right there.

"I'm okay, I just over did it with the spells. I'll fill you in later on the specifics, maybe in the training room." Gene looked over to the robot. It's visible eye was looking around the room. "We have a problem." Gene stood up and turned toward the now moving RoboSlade.

"Cyborg, you told me that thing couldn't activate again." Robin pulled a staff from his belt.

Cyborg charged his right sonic cannon. "I told you it shouldn't have been able to, not couldn't." The robot was walking toward Gene.

"Looks like he has a bone to pick with me. I'll handle him." Gene cracked his knuckles outward, at the robot.

"You just left the infirmary. You shouldn't exert youself." Robin began walking to the robot, which had picked up the broken sword that Robin recovered to run tests on.

"Thanks for bringing the sword Robin, but next time you might want to hide it. You go ahead and fight it, but if it looks like its going to hurt you, I'll step in." Gene stepped to the side so Robin could take a shot at it.

Robin jumped forward and swung the staff down as hard as he could, but the robot blocked it, followed by a kick to Robins stomach. Gene stepped forward, but Robin motioned for him to stop.

"I can handle this." Robin stood up and blocked the sword as the robot swung.

"Very good Robin. I see you've been training. I only wish to speak with your new friend. I've taken full motion cotrol of this unit, so you don't stand a chance on your own, and you know it. Step aside, and you can run all the tests you want. If not, even if you win, you lose the information this robot contains." This voice ran a chill up Genes spine. It sounded familiar.

"I say we hear what he has to say. Talking never hurt anyone. Besides, I'd like my sword back so I can fix it." Gene walked down the steps toward the robot, which turned the sword so the handle was toward Gene.

"Thank you. The Titans always think the worst of me. Even when I just wish to talk. Here is your sword, Mr..."

Gene grabbed the handle in his left hand. "I'm Gene. Who're you?"

The voice chuckled, which sent another chill up Genes spine. "My name is Slade. I train powerful warriors to their fullest potential, and I see much potential in you." Slades voice was almost unnaturally calm, as though he had known Gene many years.

"I'm not going to lie Slade, your voice creeps me out. You sound calm, like a business man trying to close a deal." Gene made no effort to hide this fact.

Slade chuckled again, sending even more shivers to Gene. "Sorry about that, but that is who I am. And since you seem so troubled, I cut straight to the point. I'm looking for an apprentice. Interested? I can help you harness your powers and bring you to your full abilities."

"I'd like to control these powers better, but I think I'll stick with the Titans. If your robots were trying to kill them, your probably someone I wouldn't get along with. I'll be perfectly blunt, you seem evil, and I was raised to fight evil. I'd likely end up causing you bodily harm within days. Thanks, but no thanks. Don't try to tempt me. When I make up my mind, it stays that way, come Hell or high water."

The robot raised it hands in defeat. "Okay then Mr. Gene. I know when I'm beat. If you do change your mind, use the communicator in this robot to let me know. It's located under the face plate, just talk at the screen." Slade made the robot walk back to the stand and re-secured it. The eye went white.

"Well. That is that." Gene spun the sword in his hand and set it down on the table the robot took it from. "When your done with the tests on the sword, let me know Robin. I need to fix the blade." He walked up to the table and sat down. "Cyborg? Fire in the pan."

Cyborg turned around and saw that his pancakes had somehow caught fire in the pan. "No! My pancakes! Now I have to start over."

Jinx was looking at Gene. She had heard that Slade never gave up on getting an apprentice, but he had admitted defeat easily. She looked at Gene, who was now spinning a spoon on the end of his index finger. Just who could he really be? Her thoughts were cut short by Cyborg setting a plate of sausages in front of her, followed by a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. He set Genes and Robins and his own. Everyone else was eating, so she decided to think about it later. She dug in to her waffles while Cyborg challenged Robin to a waffle eating contest.

Gene however was thinking. If he played his cards right, he could get Slades training, and put him in jail. Surely the Titans would help him with that. 'All I need to do is think of a way to convince Slade I said that for the Titans, pretend to move out of the tower, keep contact with them, and find Slade. If this works, I should able to gain better control of my power as a bonus.' He smiled as he drank his orange juice.

I think this chapter is the longest yet, but this thing doesn't have a word counter. I have the first two chapters of my original story ready, but I need to think about having someone Beta it first. After I'm done with that I'll post it and wait for peoples opinions of it. I warn you that it starts out kind of odd, but that will be cleared up after a while. I hope you all like it. 


	4. The Plan

Magical Hero: The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, do own Gene, wish I owned a gundam.

I hope the last chapter was long enough for you all. I kind of got on a roll with it, and couldn't stop. Like the song 'The more I drink' said, 'Once I get on a roll, ain't no tellin' where I'll stop.' I don't drink, but when I get on a roll, nothing short of severe hunger, war breaking out in my back yard, or the promise of a working Wing Gundam Zero will stop me. I also hope I didn't bother anyone with showing Genes thoughts about Slades offer. I don't know why I wrote that part. I guess my mind was working too hard without caffiene. Lack of caffiene lack of proper sleep less sense in the story. I still plan to post the original, but I figure I'll get some help with it so you can enjoy it to the fullest and without errors. I see that, by the stats, this is the second most popular story I've posted, while Mechanical shifter and Experimental warrior have gone relatively unnoticed. I'll just stop posting for Mechanical shifter unless the numbers go up by a signifigant margin, with reviews. I'll try and update Experimental, if just for Nicole-Purple. I apologize for their format, but I was a novice then. I may still be a novice, but with the help of Ronin Drake, I have improved. I notice that you all have taken a shine to the Mobile suit spec test, and I certainly enjoy writing it for you, but I've decided that this story has room to grow, so I'll wait until tomorrow or Sunday to post another chapter. Enjoy. )

Cyborg and Robin had finished their contest with Cyborg winning by two pancakes. Gene had finished his breakfast and had washed his own dishes. Jinx had finished hers and washed hers as well. At present Gene was now spinning a small silver coin on the end of his index finger.

After finishing the rest of the tests on the Sladebot and Genes ironmade katana, Robin handed Gene his sword.

"Thanks Robin. This may not be a real katana, but it deserves to be in prime condition nonetheless." Gene held the sword out in front of himself and ran his left hand over the breaks. The blade was fixed, but slightly shorter since Robin had not been able to find the tip of the blade.

"So Gene, how would you like to start explaining about how you healed so fast?." Robin stood at the top of the stairs that led to the hall.

"Sure. We can talk on the way to the training room." Gene walked toward Robin with the sword held over his shoulders, Jinx walking behind him.

Elsewhere in the tower, Raven was trying to regain her focus, with little success.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She was sitting in a medatative position on the floor. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." In her head, all of her personalities were doing the same in their respective areas, including Rage. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." After a few minutes she decided to go to the training room to use the whirlpool bath to try and relax.

Starfire was already in the training room practicing fine tuning her starbolts. She had seen a television show her friends referred to as "Yu-yu Hakusho". The main character had been able to fire a pinpoint shot of energy from his finger tips. She was now trying to do the same with her starbolts.

"Focus. I can do this." She held out her hand like a pistol. "Concentrate. If this is succesful, I shall be able to defend my friends better." She was close to getting a focused starbolt, which she planned on calling her 'Star pistol'.

She fired the blast, which came out as it always did. It destroyed the target completely. Starfire muttered a few Tameranian words under her breath when she heard the door open.

"So basically, you can only use so many spells per day? Seems like a big drawback if you ask me." Robin walked in followed by Gene, Jinx, and Cyborg.

"Yeah, but most of those spells require material components. I don't need to use them, but without them I have to use more Mani particles. I have no way of getting most of the materials now, since I don't know where a store that sells them is. If I did, I'd be able to use at least three times as many spells." Gene was walking sooner than Cyborg had said, which left Starfire confused.

"Friend Gene? Why are you doing the walking about? Friend Cyborg said that it would be another day until you would awaken."

Gene looked over at Starfire. "Hello Starfire. I just needed some sleep. I used too much energy yesterday. Robin can fill you in on the details, but now he has some details for Jinx and I." He looked at Robin who was now putting his belt on a stand.

"I was planning to test Jinx today, and you tomorrow, if you wanted to join the Titans. Jinx will be tested, but Gene, you can take the test if you want to join." Robin removed his cape and put it on the same stand as his belt.

"Jinx. The first test is how well you can handle yourself in a fight. I know you can, but it is a required test." He readied himself in a Judo stance.

Jinx dropped into a stance that Gene knew well. Her arms held loosely at her side, slightly hunched over, staring at Robin. She was using a stance commonly used by followers of Gardensia, the Council Goddess of peace, flora, and water. Her style was mostly defensive, dodging and blocking opposing attacks until the attacker was tired, followed by specialized pins to incapacitate them. Gene smiled. He had studied all of the Council fighting styles, something most followers of Folgoreste did.

Robin made the first move, going in for a heavy downward strike which Jinx simply sidestepped.

'Leftside stamen.' Gene was keeping track of her movements.

Robin swung his left leg at her, but missed as she jumped over his leg, moving in close, and raised her left hand into his jaw.

'Budding left pod, succeeded by floating pollen.'

Robin was now in trouble, with Jinx so close he would have to get away from her to plan, but she was now jumping above him.

'Floating pollen flip. Expected to be followed by ivy leg creepers or ivy grip.'

Jinx landed behind Robin, and before he could move, she wrapped her left arm around his neck, her right pulled his right arm behind him, and she kicked the back of his left knee, forcing him down.

"Did I pass? I'd say I did, but that's just me." Jinx had a big smile on her face. Robin was about to answer when someone started clapping. Both Robin and Jinx looked over to see that it was Gene.

"Excellent form Jinx. I haven't seen that combat form used that effectively in years." Gene continued clapping while Robin admitted defeat.

Jinx let him go and walked over to Gene. "Thanks Gene. I just picked it up from a book. I have to admit, I couldn't read it, but the pictures really helped."

Gene smiled. "That was the Water Lily Petal form, created by the Goddess, Gardensia. She is the Council Goddess of peace, flora, and water. Did the book detail any other forms?"

Jinx shook her head. "No. There was only pictures of flowers and water. Other than that, I could only make out the images of a woman fighting. I simply copied what I saw."

Gene began chuckling. "I had planned to look for signs of The Council, and it looks like you have the first Jinx. Might I be able to borrow the book? I should be able to translate it for you by the end of the week. All of the books have different languages, but I have studied them all."

Gene now looked over to Robin. "Robin, I would like to join the Titans. If you would allow me, I would like to heal any of your injuries so I may start soon. If Jinx still has to undergo other tests, is there another way for me?"

Robin stood up. "Well, I have to administer a few more tests, but Cyborg should be able to test you. I'd normally suggest Raven but..."

At that moment Raven walked through the door, wearing a bathing suit, and carrying a towel. She hadn't noticed the others, because she had her eyes closed. She walked right up to Gene before she opened them.

Her first reaction was trying to punch Gene. After that failed, she lay on the floor looking up at Gene.

"Normally, I'd make a joke. But it seems your still suffering from whatever caused your lack of powers." Gene extended his right hand to Raven. "My offer to help still stands."

Raven stood up on her own. "No thanks." She picked up her towel and walked over to a small pool.

Robin walked up to her and started talking to her quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Raven, if your powers aren't working, you should let Gene try."

"No. Until he gets more control over his powers, I'm not going to let him mess with mine."

"Raven, at least promise that you'll start being nicer to him. He's trying to be your friend. If you don't at least trust him that much, we're going to have problems."

"Okay. I'll try to be nicer to him, but I still don't want him messing with my head. If he were to do something wrong, he might end up killing himself."

"Fair enough. But if your powers aren't working properly by tomorrow morning, let Gene at least try to help you. Even if it isn't by magic, he could at least try to give you something to fight with, like another sword or something."

Gene smiled to himself. 'Thanks Robin. I need all the trust I can get.'

Raven stepped into the small pool and pressed a button. Robin walked over to Jinx, then looked over at Cyborg.

"Cyborg. You test Gene. And remember, no sonic cannon."

Cyborg raised his hands. "Wouldn't even think of it." Jinx giggled at his response.

Cyborg put a hand on Genes back and led him away from the others as Beast Boy walked in.

"Gene, the rules are simple. You fight me, and try to beat me. Regardless of wether you win or lose, I'll be grading your performance. So no pressure. Oh, and before I forget. Absolutely no offensive powers, and no defensive powers. Flying is okay, as is turning invisible and stuff like that. Just don't overdo it. I don't want you to faint trying to dodge my punches." Gene smiled.

"No powers, defensive or offensive. Flight is allowed, and my objective is to fight you. Victory is optional. That about it?"

Now Cyborg was smiling. "Yep. That about covers it. We start whenever your ready."

Gene jumped ten feet back from Cyborg and dropped into a stance, similar to the one Jinx used. Cyborg was thinking that since he knew what Jinx could do, he could beat Gene easily. Cyborg made a fist with his right hand.

"Ready when you are Cyborg." Cyborg was waiting for him to say that.

CYborg ran forward, trying to tackle Gene like he had a football. Gene merely sidestepped and held out his left foot, tripping Cyborg. Gene then jumped away as Cyborg reached out with his left hand, trying to grab Genes foot.

Meanwhile, Robin was talking with Jinx, asking personal questions about her past. (I won't go into this.)

Jinx looked over and saw Gene dodging Cyborg like a matador dodging a bull.

"Hold still shiny! This'll all be over in a second!" Cyborg was getting frustrated.

He finally was getting close to Gene when he simply fell forward. Gene was right in front of him, then he was gone.

"Sorry Cy. I thought you'd remember that one." Gene had taken a step back, into a dimension door he had set up. Cyborg never said that Gene couldn't use it, and since it was a transportation spell, he could legally, by the rules Cyborg laid down, use it.

Cyborg stood up, brushing himself off. Before he could look over at Gene, he felt a hand close around his throat. Gene had closed the thirty foot distance in less than a second and had wrapped his, now longer, fingers around Cyborgs neck.

"I believe Victory is mine Cyborg. One move from you and I could incapacitate you easily." Cyborg couldn't see any violation to the rules. Changing the length of his fingers and arm didn't count as offensive or defensive magic.

Starfire was confused, as was Beast Boy who, up until then, was still half asleep.

"Dude! That was amazing. How'd you do that? And for that matter, how are you awake?" The young changeling was also lead to believe Gene would be out until tomorrow.

Gene let go of Cyborgs throat. "I just needed to rest. Robin, Cyborg, or Jinx can tell you more. Right now I have to start the second test."

Cyborg tried to tell Gene what the next test was when the alarm went off.

"Looks like that'll have to wait." Gene looked over at Robin, who was finishing putting on his cape and belt. "What now boss?"

Robin looked at Gene, then Jinx. "You two stay here with Raven. It looks like it's doctor Light again. The police must have not seen him, or he might have ran away when we weren't looking. We should be able to handle him and be back in an hour or two."

With that, Robin and the rest of the Titans, except Raven, ran out of the training room to deal with Light.

That should do it for this chapter. I'd do more, but I plan to skip the battle this time, seeing as Doctor Light is the least dangerous villain if he doesn't catch a lucky break. I hope more people start reading this story. I mean, a lot of people check the first chapter, but after that, hardly anyone looks further. I wonder why so few people do this. Humans are, by nature, curious to see how events unfold. Why so few people read my work, I can only speculate. Also, I'd like to announce that I will post my original work soon, but since I'm patiently waiting to help a friend with his story, I can't. I'd like to, but it ain't gonna happen today. If Ronin Drake reads this, let me know how I can help. I plan on ending this story by either the next chapter or I might do one more. After that, I'll make a second version of this story, set some time after the end. 


	5. The costume

Magical Hero: The proper attire

Disclaimer: Don't own Titans, do own Gene, seriously wish I owned a gundam.

It's been tough coming up with ideas lately, but this one provides a fair description of something no hero can do without: The costume and name. Without these a crimefighter is just a citizen with powers whose families are at risk. I will be putting Price of power up by tomorrow, but for now I have to make some adjustments. I must thank Ronin Drake, without whom I'd be putting up huge blocks instead of paragraphs. I've been wracking my brain trying to come up with some explanations about the powers, but if you really want to know what most of the powers are, leave a review. I'll personally reply within the day, unless I am unable for any reason, or as soon as possible. (Reviews left after nine thirty at night will be answered the next day, as that is when I sleep.) I may be posting a Megas oneshot in the future. I'm not sure. Anyway, on with the show, already in progress.

Raven sat in the whirlpool bath, trying to re-connect with her powers. Jinx had went to the infirmary to get her backpack. Gene had brought his backpack with him and was now looking through it for something.

"What are you looking for?" Raven had been watching him the whole time and was now wondering why he would spend so much time digging through his bag.

Gene pulled out several small pouches, a ragged black cloak, a beautiful cloak made of blue feathers, and a skull mask. He then pulled out a rather large bag, filled with more small pouches.

"I'm trying to find some metal I bought a few weeks ago." He pulled out a gray pouch, followed by a pair of metal guantlets. "Aha! There we are." He pulled out yet another pouch, this one blue with a large silver 'G' embroidered on it. He opened it and pulled out a large piece of sheet metal, far bigger than the pouch it was in.

Ravens mouth hung open. Jinx walked in, looking through her backpack. When she looked up she saw Gene pulling large pieces of metal out of a bag less than a third as big as any given piece.

Gene didn't notice and went about his work. In all, he had pulled out fifty or so pieces of metal. "That should do for the metal, now I need the straps, buckles, and chains. Once I have those I just need the staff and I'll be ready."

Raven had regained her voice, but waited to see what else Gene had in the pouches. Jinx however had dropped her backpack, alerting Gene to her situation.

"What?" Gene was about to pick up a small black cloth off the ground, when he noticed the girls staring at him. 'They must not sell these here.' He stood up and dusted his knees off. "I guess you've never seen bags of holding before."

The girls shook their heads. Raven was the first to speak. "No. What are they?"

Gene picked one out of the sack. "A bag of holding allows people to carry vast amounts of objects in an extremely small area. The ones in the bag are empty, but I plan to fill them later. They also make for good hiding places. They may look small, but they have enough room to fit several hundred pounds of object inside. I don't know exactly how the work, but I know how to make them. I won't demonstrate, but if you want one, by all means go right ahead. I went a little overboard and bought too many." Gene turned around and put the bag back in the sack.

Jinx walked over and picked on up and opened it. She looked inside and saw what looked like a whole room. She stuck her head inside and fell in, the bag dropping to the floor.

"Jinx!" Raven climbed out of the whirlpool tub and ran over to the bag and picked it up. She looked inside. "Jinx? Are you okay?" She looked too far inside and vanished into the bag as well.

Gene watched the whole scene and started laughing. He stood up an picked up the bag and peered inside, careful not to lean too far. "You really ought to be more careful. I did say that they made great hiding places. The bags have a slight pull to them, so you have to be careful when getting something out."

Jinx and Raven were standing at the bottom of the bag.

"Get us out of here!" Jinx was laughing while Raven was shooting death glares up at Gene.

"Hold on, I'm going to set the bag on its side so you can walk out." Gene set the bag on its side, and after a few minutes Raven crawled out of the bag, followed by Jinx. Gene helped them both up, grinning. Raven swatted him up the side of his head.

"Next time, warn us." Raven walked back to the whirlpool while Jinx picked up the bag and tied it shut.

"This thing's awesome Gene. Thanks." Jinx hugged Gene, who blushed. "Aw. And here I thought you were a brave guy." She giggled as Gene went back to the black cloth on the floor.

"Raven? How thick is the floor? About ten or fifteen feet right?" Raven looked over at him, still glaring.

"About twelve feet. Why?" Gene picked up the cloth and unfolded it until it was a ten foot circle and laid it on the floor. He stood up and jumped, not on it, but into it. Jinx walked over to the edge of it and looked down when a long black pole came out of the hole, followed by Gene jumping out of it. Raven was again stunned.

"Thank you Raven. I had to get this staff or my plans wouldn't work right." Jinx giggled again, clearly amused with the hole.

Gene the picked up the hole by one edge and folded it into a handkerchief. He put it in his back pocket and picked up the staff.

"Why didn't you put the hole in one of the bags of holding?" Jinx had an innocent smile on her face.

Gene smiled. "If I did that, we'd all be in deep trouble. A portable hole, when placed into a bag of holding, creates a vortex that sucks everything into the astral plane and disappears forever." Gene walked over to the pile of metal and picked up a small piece while Jinx stood their with a blank expression.

"You're kidding, right?" Gene responded by chuckling. "Gene?"

Gene held the metal against the staff and they both glowed, before the staff reappeared as a metal staff. He set it down and held up another sheet of metal, slightly bigger this time. before the girls could ask, the metal disappeared.

Raven still couldn't get used to seeing Gene do that. She wondered the night before, but came up with no answer, even looking through her books. There wasn't a single spell that could do what Gene was doing now.

"Gene? How are you doing that?" Gene looked over at Raven, smiling.

"This?" He picked up some some leather from the floor, along with several buckles. They all disappeared just like the last piece. Raven nodded, not wanting to speak. "This is one of the few spells that I can use without being weakened. It's called 'Fabricate'. I take the raw materials, focus small amounts of Mana through them, and the turn into the finished product. I am currently making a suit of armor."

Jinx tried to pick up one of the metal sheets, but couldn't. "What kind of metal is this? I can't even lift it off the ground!" She tried again, but only succeeded in tiring herself out.

Gene walked over to Jinx, who was now sitting on the floor covered with sweat, and picked up the metal sheet as easily as he had the first two.

"This is a custom metal hybrid. I call it Mythic Titanium (Sound of Titan). It was made by a friend of a friend, and it is the strongest metal she ever made. It's a titanium base fused with Mythril, inlaid with some steel for added weight and durability. It's non-magnetic, highly bullet proof, and amplifies Mana and Mani charged through it. It also makes for excellent cookware. It's able to withstand heats up to, and higher than, atmospheric re-entry. I find that using Fabricate on it works better than usual." The metal disappeared again. Jinx looked at Genes ankles and saw something odd. His ankle seemed a bit smaller than his leg, which seemed oddly large.

"Gene? You said you were making armor. Did you directly make it on yourself?" Gene responded by taking off his shirt. Under it was a suit of metal armor. Jinx looked down and saw that the leg armor was also present. "That is the most awesome spell I've ever seen."

Gene spent the next few minutes picking up and transmuting (Yes, I'm using that word for lack of a better one.) the Mythic Titanium into armor until all that could be seen of his own body was his head.

"I think I have some cloth in one of the bags. I'm going to check out one of them. Let me know when the others get back, I might be a while." He picked up the gray pouch, opened it, set it on the floor, and jumped into it. "Geronimo!"

Seconds later the other titans walked through the door. Robin was the first to address the pile of metal on the floor.

"What happened? Why is there a pile of steel on the floor? And where is Gene?"

Genes head popped up from the gray bag on the floor. "Someone calling me?" He floated out of the bag carrying a large bundle of black cloth.

"Gene? Where did that armor come from?" Robin looked at Gene as he set the bundle on the floor.

"Made it myself. Just finished a few minutes ago. I just need to cover it with this, and I'll have something to wear into battle." He placed his hand on the bundle and it turned into a straightened piece of cloth, then it suddenly appeared on the armor, making it seem like he was merely overly muscular. He started humming Queens 'Don't stop me' as he put on a ragged black cloak.

"Dude, you look like a bouncer, except fancier." Beast boy walked over to the blue feathered cape and picked it up. "This isn't made of real feathers is it?" He felt the material, which felt like feathers, looked like feathers, but was actually made of silk. "Wow. Feels like feathers, but it's like silk at the same time."

Gene looked over at beast boy. "Try it on. I'm going to use this one, and I have a few more. You can keep it if you'd like, just take care of it."

"Really? Thanks." Beast boy put it on. "How do I look?"

"You look almost complete. Now you have feathers to match your bird brain." Cyborg snickered.

"Looks good on you. That is one of my cloaks of flight. If you think of wings, the cape turns into a pair of them on your back. Allow me to demonstrate." Gene picked up the skull mask and put it on, followed by his cloaks cowel. He picked up the metal pole and turned the metal into a scythe blade. "I've been wanting to do this for some time." His voice was deeper, almost scary. The skulls jaw moved as he spoke. Suddenly the cape of the cloak turned into large leathery looking wings. "All superheroes have names right? I've chosen the name 'Grim-scythe'." The wings returned to their cape form, and Gene removed the skull mask. "What do you think? Scary as hell, but much more forgiving. I won't use the scythe though, that'd be overkill. I'll just keep the metal staff and use the scythe form to take care of machines."

Beast boy looked at the cloak he wore. "This won't change my voice will it?"

Gene laughed. "No. It just turns into feathery wings, like those of an angel."

Cyborg was looking into the bag Gene had floated out of. "There's a whole room in here!" He, like Jinx and Raven before him, fell in. "What, w,w,whoa!"

"Cyborg!" Robin was going to pick up the bag, but Gene grabbed his wrist.

"I'll get him out. It's full of cloth and other soft objects." Gene jumped back into the bag. Several seconds later Cyborg climbed out, holding five feather cloaks of flight.

"Thanks Gene. I guess I should have been more careful." Everyone laughed. Cyborg didn't notice that some of the cloth had stuck to his head. It was a fuzzy brown bundle of yarn, and it looked like a wig. "What."

"Nice 'do. It really works on you." Beast boy was clutching his sides when Gene flew out of the bag, now as Grim-Scythe, demonic wings and all.

"What'd I miss?" He looked over at Cyborg and just stood there for a second. He started snickering, the teeth of the mask clicking together. "Sorry man. But this is too good." He started laughing as he took off the mask, which was now silent. (a talking skull mask would have been too much. Sorry if this doesn't please you.)

Cyborg went to scratch his head when he found the fuzzy yarn. "Oh, go on, laugh it up."

The next few minutes went by full of laughter. Unknown to the Titans, somewhere else in the city, someone was planning something big.

Hope that will tide you over. It's 1:44 in the morning, and I sit at my computer listening to Queen as I write this. I'm calling it for the day, so I hope you all enjoy this. Ah, my favorite: Another One Bites The Dust. Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low. B-E-A-Utiful. (In sotto: Bruce Almighty) Anyway, I'll be posting Price of power after this, so I hope you all read it. Good night. (Walks away.) 


	6. New powers revealed

Magical hero: a unique experience

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans. If I did, we'd be seeing more episodes. Still don't own a gundam or the Megas. If I did, the war would be over and Bush would shut up. (Yes. I don't like our current president. He is a moron.)

I haven't had many ideas for this story lately, but I thought I'd give a shot to an idea I came up with a few days ago. Any problems in grammar are to be blamed on my darker side. He likes to bother me whenever possible. More on him later, on with the show.

The day after Gene became Grim-scythe came faster than Raven wanted. She still didn't have her powers at full. The most she could do was levitate several feet at a time or lift small objects. She sighed in defeat.

"Looks like I'll have to let Gene try to help me. I only hope he doesn't end up killing me or himself." She sighed again. She looked at her clock and saw that it was five A.M. She figured she could make herself a light breakfast before the others got up.

She left her room and went down the hall without her cloak, levitating five feet every few moments. When she entered the living area she smelled something cooking, something delicious. She looked at the kitchen and saw Jinx sitting at the table and Gene at the stove. He wasn't wearing his armor or cloak. He wore a gray t-shirt, black jeans, and an apron and chef hat. Jinx was wearing a pink t-shirt and black pants.

"What's cooking Gene? I can't wait." Jinx couldn't stand the suspense. The smell of whatever he was cooking was almost more than she could stand.

Raven floated behind Jinx and tried to get a good look at what was in the pan.

"Don't worry Jinx! It'll be done in a minute. I guarentee you're going to love it." Gene made sure Jinx, and by extension Raven, couldn't see the pan.

Jinx sighed. "It smells heavenly Gene. Whatever it is, I believe you."

"Hey Raven, have a seat. I'll take your order when I'm done with this."

Jinx turned around and jumped in her chair. "Well, I was tired."

Gene gave a small laugh. "'Keep your wits at least as sharp as your sword and you shall never be caught unaware.' At least, that's what I was taught."

Raven sat down next to Jinx. "What's that you're making?"

"You'll see in a moment. I just have to put it on a plate. I overdid it on the ingredients, so I should be able to split it between the both of you if you'd like."

Jinx nodded. "I can live with that. How 'bout you Rae?"

Raven smelled the air again. "Sure. I've got nothing to lose."

Gene picked up the two plates and set one in front of each of the girls. On the plate was a pancake covered in a green slime. The pancake itself was blue.

"Enjoy." He went back to the stove where a second pan sat. "I made this one for myself. It's slightly stronger."

Raven looked at the blue pancake looking meal in front of her, then at Jinx. She had already cut herself a piece and was in the process of chewing it. She looked like she were eating concentrated lemon juice.

"Are you okay Jinx?" Raven was worried that whatever it was she was eating might be dangerous.

Jinx swallowed the piece she was eating. She cut another piece and started eating as fast as she could.

"It doesn't bite back Raven. It may look strange but I eat these every morning I can. The pancake is only blue from the food coloring. The slime is a lemon-lime gelatin. It's very healty but still tastes good." Gene sat the pans and spatula in the sink and sat his own plate down across from Jinx. He cut a medium size piece and ate it. He didn't get the sour look Jinx got despite his being stronger in flavor.

"You've got to try this Raven. It's great!" Jinx was spooning the gel into her mouth, still getting the sour look on her face. "It's sour, but it's delicious."

Raven looked down at the pancake and cut a small piece for herself. She immediately tasted the sour flavor of the gel, but loved it. After she recovered from the sour kick she dug in.

"This is great. I've never tasted anything like this before." She finished the blue pancake in minutes while Gene was only a quarter of the way finished.

"Thank you. It took me a few years to perfect the gel, but I always knew it'd be a hit. If I didn't mind the trouble, I would have opened a bed and breakfast back home. Too late now, but I still make a mean pancake." Gene took another bite of the pancake when Raven noticed a skull ring on his right ring finger.

"Where'd you get that ring?" Gene looked at his hand while he chewed. After a few seconds he swallowed his food before answering.

"I made it before I went to sleep. It's got a storage spell on it. Whenever I twist the skull around, my Grimscythe costume magically overtakes whatever I'm wearing at the time. I picked up the spell from a friend." He took a large chunk of the food before him when Robin entered the room.

"Hey Gene. Girls. What's that smell?" He walked over to the table when a plate floated over to one end of the table, along with a fork, knife, and spoon.

"Dig in. It's Genes own recipe. It's sour, but it's delish." Jinx had cleaned her plate of all of the gelatin, and put it in the sink.

"Gene made it?" Gene motioned to the seat with his left hand. Robin sat down and tried a small piece. "Sour is right. It's like trying to swallow a whole glass of lemon juice in one gulp. It is good though." He finished the first bite, and began eating as fast as he could.

two hours later all of the Titans had had at least one of the delicious blue pancakes.

"Glorious! Those cakes of the pan were better than zorka berries."

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind having these every morning. I'd almost give up meat for these."

"They aren't tofu, but the were interesting. Where'd you get the recipe?"

Gene was washing the dishes with Ravens help. "I came up with it myself. I didn't have the usual ingredients I normally use. I'll have to make a list and get them at my earliest convenience. Just wait until I get the normal stuff, you'll flip."

"That reminds me, Raven, have your powers returned yet?" Raven nearly dropped the plate she was holding.

"No." Gene continued cleaning the dishes, using his powers to dry them.

"I can try to help after I'm finished with the dishes if you'd like. I've got a remedy I think might work, but I'll have to assess the amount of power you normally have Raven. Once I've assessed your powers, I should be able to respond accordingly." Raven looked at him.

"Thanks. But if it looks like it's too dificult, I'll just meditate until they come back on their own."

Ten minutes passed in silence until the dishes were done.

Gene reviewed some papers and videos Robin had provided, occasionally jotting notes down on a pad of paper. When he was done he reviewed his notes in silence while the others watched.

After five minutes of silence Gene stood up, and his backpack floated into the room. "I have two solutions. Neither of them are pleasent, but they're the only ways I can think to restore Ravens powers." He opened the bag and pulled out one of the bags of holding. He opened it and another backpack floated out of it. It reeked of some unnameable odor.

"Dude! What is that stink? I can't feel my nose hairs!" Beast boy cringed at the smell.

"This is plan 'A'. It stinks to high heaven, but it's my last resort. It's been proven to restore any power to its full potential." He opened the bag and pulled out a smaller bag which smelled even worse.

"Oh man! That's a crime against humanity! I think I'm going to hurl!" Beast boy put a hand to his mouth and ran out of the room.

"BB's right man. Isn't there an easier way?"

Gene put the small bag back, and the backpack back in the bag of holding. "Yes."

Raven uncovered her nose. "What is it? You look kind of unsure."

Gene looked over at her. "It's not exactly something to be done lightly Raven. It's not dangerous, but if I do it, I can never take it back." He looked serious. More serious than Robin had ever looked.

Starfire put a hand on Genes shoulder. "What is it friend Gene? What is it that you are so troubled of doing? Surely it cannot be so bad that it would trouble us."

Gene looked into her eyes. "I have telekinetic powers. Not just normal lift and move and drop powers, but some really heavy ones. Telepathy is one of them. The only other option to the Reek Plant, is to look into Ravens mind and try to fix the problem from their. Her powers work by emotions right?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. If I feel too strongly with any emotion, I usually cause something to explode."

Gene nodded as well and closed his eyes. "What I would have to do is not simple. The data indicates that you have a number of world like planes in your mind, each with one of your emotions. What I would have to do, is find a way to make that disappear."

Every one gasped except Raven, who stood there staring at him.

"That sounds a little extreme. Is there no other way? Surely there is some third option." Robin stepped forward but Gene held up his left hand.

"Two options. Option one: reek plant tea. Option two: I go into her mind and find a way to make her emotions go under her complete control. The first option returns her powers to normal. The second gives her more control, allowing her to feel complete emotional range without destroying anything. The first has a ninety percent chance of success. The second has next to no chance to fail. My psychic powers have been honed to near perfection. I don't want to resort to that however. I would be have to have at least three to twelve hours to do it, which is why it has almost no way of failing. I can try it again tomorrow even if it does." Gene picked up the bag again. "Your choice Raven. Remember, you can say no and restore your powers on your own."

Everyone looked at her, as though questioning her as to what she was going to do.

Beast boy entered the room again, but didn't say anything. He knew when to be quiet, and this was when.

Ravens emotions were all telling her to go with the telekinetic option, but she wanted to try the tea first. Her emotions won in the end. "I think you should try to fix my mind Gene. I want to be able to feel normal emotions. My emotions feel the same way. They want me to be closer to normal. If you think you can do it, I'd like you to try."

Gene set the bag down. "Are you sure? One hundred percent? If I do this, there's no going back. I don't want to do something you might regret later."

Raven nodded. "Yes Gene. I need to be able to control my powers. I'm tired of blowing stuff up whenever I feel sad or happy or angry or anything. I've had to keep my emotions in check my whole life. I want to be able to laugh or cry whenever I'm happy or sad. I want to be able to interact with normal people without them being afraid of me destroying them with my powers. I've made up my mind Gene. You wanted me to trust you, now's your chance to earn it."

Gene sighed. "Alright. We'll have to go somewhere silent. I really have to concentrate to make the initial connection. I'll also need some headache medicine. I'm going to need after this." He walked over to the backpack and picked it up.

"Gene?" Raven walked over to him and put her right hand on his left shoulder.

"I never thought it'd come to this, but if that is what you want, I can't say no. I know how it is to live with restrictions." He looked at the others with a grim look on his face. "Robin. I'll need a room that's completely silent. I'll also need some water. This may be a while, but I promise I'll help Raven get her powers under control."

Robin motioned to follow as he walked down the hall.

"Let's go then. No time like the present." Gene was smiling now, but Raven could tell it was a facade to make the others feel better. It worked for the most part.

When the got to the room Raven recognized it immediately. It was the room they put her in when Trigon tried to capture her.

"This room again? I hoped I'd never have to see it again."

"We can still opt for the tea. Once we get this started, I can't stop." Gene looked at the room as Robin opened the door.

"Scared?" Raven chuckled lightly.

"Yes. I know this will work, but I still don't like doing this. I've done it before, and the headache is a real monster." Gene looked serious again, like he was facing death.

"If you don't want to do this Gene, we can just get the tea." She chuckled again, nervously this time.

"No. I know how you feel. I have a serious restriction on my powers too. If there was a way for me to end it, I wouldn't go for option a either. You want to feel normal emotions, and I can give that to you." He looked at her with a somber face. "I made a promise to try, and I will."

Robin cleared his throat. "I've put the water and some tylenol in the room. You can start any time you want." He walked away, not wanting to interfere.

They both entered the room and the door shut behind them.

"Shall we begin?" Gene used his psychic powers to move two chairs facing each other and sat down on one.

Raven nodded and took the other chair.

Upstairs the others were worried. They trusted Gene, but were unsure if he could actually let Raven feel emotions. Five hours had passed in agonizing silence when the alarm went off. Gene came rushing down the hall with Raven flying close behind him. Gene was in his Grimscythe armor with his staff in his left hand and the skull mask on.

"What's the problem?" Raven sounded the same as always.

Robin checked the computer monitor. "Cinderblock and Overload are robbing a bank with some high tech weapons in the vault."

Everyone headed to the garage except for Raven, Starfire, and Gene, who headed for the roof.

Raven and Starfire took off immediately while Gene flexed his winged cape before taking to the skies.

Sorry for such a long wait on this one. I was trying to portray a softer side to Gene with the pancakes while maintaining a serious atmosphere for Ravens lost powers. More will be detailed on what happened later, but I've got a fightscene to come up with. Let me know who you would like to see Gene clobber. Sorry about my profile by the way. I'm a little unstable at times of stress and I've got an interview coming up and it's driving me up the wall. Until next time, stay safe, stay clean, and don't mess with my alter ego. He can get really mean when he's annoyed. 


	7. The end of a hero the birth of a villain

Magical Hero: The end of a hero and the birth of a villain 

Disclaimer: Last time you'll here this one. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! At least, the last time for this story.

This is it. The last chapter for this story. I've had this planned from the beginning everyone, so I'm sorry if you didn't expect it. I'd summarize the battle, but if I did that, there'd only be two sentences. This is a medium fight scene by my standard, but I will do my best to make it a good one. Ta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gene flew along the water silently, seeing smoke rising from somewhere in town. He flew up at an angle to get a fix on the location and after gaining as much altitude as he could and still breathe right, he flew at the opposite angle straight toward the smoke with Raven and Starfire following closely.

"Gene? Where are you? I've lost sight of you above the city." Cyborg was calling Gene on the communicator he gave him the night before. It was noon and they were closing in on the bank Cinderblock and Overload were robbing.

"I'm enroute to the bank. I can see a large glowing skeletal creature and a large concrete golem." Gene spoke quickly, not wanting to take his eyes off his targets. "There seems to be a large purple blob there as well. Please advise."

"That's Plasmus! Take one of them out now! They can fuse into something huge and I don't think anyone wants to see that!" Cyborg put the pedal to the floor, desperate to keep the trio from fusing.

"Will do. Grimscythe, out." Cyborg turned the corner to see the Starfire attacking Overload while Raven pelted Plasmus with debris from the area. Grimscythe was nowhere to be seen. He slammed on the brakes as the others piled out of the car and attacked the duo, Cinderblock nowhere to be seen as well.

Inside the bank, Grimscythe was fighting Cinderblock with ease, dodging effortlessly while taunting the concrete menace.

"Come on. I've seen mud with faster reflexes." He easily avoided every attack thrown at him. The civilians in the bank were hiding behind the pillars for safety. "My nose runs faster than you. Give me a challenge blockhead."

Cinderblock tried to bodyslam him, but was met by his targets hands to his chest.

"Light as a feather." Grimscythe tossed him out the open doors like a ragdoll. "Flies like a brick. Don't worry everyone. The Teen Titans are taking care of this as I speak." He flexed his wings and flew out the door.

"That explains where Cinderblock and Grimscythe went." Cyborg fired his sonic cannon as Robin threw one of his freeze bombs at plasmus. The combo froze the blob completely. "Booyah!"

Raven had opened a fire hydrant and was hosing down Overload as Starfire watched. "Too easy." Raven still sounded the same, as though Gene had only returned her powers to normal.

Grimscythe picked up Cinderblock, but didn't expect him to be awake. He was hit hard by a huge stone right hand and was tossed aside into a parked car which promptly exploded.

"Grimscythe!" Jinx threw a large hex bolt which hit Cinderblock square in the face. Seconds later he picked up a traffic light post when one of the signals fell on his head, making him drop the entire thing on himself.

"What happened Jinx? Wheres Grimscythe?" Robin walked over to her and saw that she was crying. She pointed to the flaming car.

"I think, I think, he might be dead." Suddenly Cinderblock swung the traffic light, taking all but Raven to the ground.

"Azarath Metrion..." Raven stopped as she saw Grimscythe crawl out of the flaming wreckage.

"Hey! Blockhead! I'm still here!" Cinderblock swung the traffic light at him, but Grimscythe caught it using only his left hand. "No. That won't work either." As hard as he tried, Cinderblock couldn't pull his makeshift weapon out of his hand.

"One." Grimscythe raised the light up, taking the stone villain with it.

"Two. He spun the light quickly above him, making Cinderblock dizzy.

"Thhhhrrreeee!" He slammed the light down, Cinderblock hitting the asphalt, falling unconcious instantly.

"That could have gone better." Grimscythe fell to the ground in a sitting posture.

Raven went to check on the others as Gene recovered. After making sure that noone had any broken bones she looked over at Gene, as if to ask if he was okay. He held up his right hand giving her the thumbs up sign. His cape was okay, but the cloth over the armor was mostly gone.

"Grimscythe? Are you okay?" Jinx kneeled beside him. More worried than she should have been.

"I'm good. Just need to cool down. This armor is highly flame proof, as is the cape and mask. Heat resistance is another thing altogether." His staff rolled up next to him, bumping Jinxs' foot.

She picked it up and handed it to him. "Yours I presume?" She giggled quietly.

"Thanks." After everyone was on their feet, the news vans started to appear. They considered running back to the tower, but decided to let Jump city know about the two new members.

"Robin, why is Jinx helping the Titans now? Has she turned over a new leaf?" The news woman from channel six held her microphone at Robin.

"Yes. She is one of two new members to the Jump City branch of the Teen Titans." Another reporter was talking to Gene and Jinx.

"So Jinx, now that you've joined the Titans, what are your plans?" He was much more polite than most reporters, talking slower so the question could sink in.

"I'm just going to help the Titans keep Jump City safe. That's my number one priority for now." She smiled as Gene used a spell to repair the cloth cover for his armor.

"And what about you? Who are you, and where did you come from?" He looked at Gene, as did three cameras from three different channels.

"I'm Grimscythe. Where I come from is of no matter. I've left my old home behind so I can look forward to protect the kind citizens of this fine city." He smiled behind the mask as he spoke.

"What kind of powers do you have? Super strength? Heat vision? Flight? Or do you just fight hand to hand?" This was a reporter from another channel.

"Flight and super strength, yes. Heat vision, I'm not sure. Other than that, I do know several martial arts, and I specialize in several schools of magical arts. My ability to fly is from my cloak, and the strength is new however."

"Mr.Grimscythe? What is with the skull? Is that your actual face, or is it a mask?"

"It's a mask. It's magical in nature, but that's all I can say."

"Do you have any strong feelings for any of the Titan girls?"

Gene blushed behind the mask. "They are my friends, but I think of Jinx as the closest."

"So you like Jinx? Any plans for romance?"

Jinx looked up to his face. In his costume he was over a foot and a half taller than her. She heard him chuckle to himself.

"Maybe. Only time will tell." Several newspaper reporters were writing his words down.

"Thank you Mr. Grimscythe. Jinx, how does those words make you feel?"

Jinx blushed. "Well, I wouldn't mind going out with him, but I'm not sure."

"Titans, let's go home. We have some work to do." Robin was getting into the T-car with the others.

"Grimscythe?" Jinx looked up at him again.

"Yes Jinx?" He looked down at her.

"Would you mind giving me a lift?" She gave him a quick wink.

He placed the staff on a holster on his back as he conjured the wings again. "I'd be delighted."

He picked her up and took off, the reporters making sure to get some pictures. They all thought that they had seen the beginnig of a superhero romance.

"Ah the media. Always looking for a good story. Brings a tear to my eye and a rumble to my stomach." Gene had used his powers to make the mask go into a pocket on the cloth. Jinx heard his stomach growl.

"You're serious? They made you hungry?" Gene nodded and Jinx started laughing.

When they landed on the roof Gene set her down and put the mask on. He twisted the ring and the outfit disappeared, leaving him in his gray t-shirt and black pants. He stretched his arms up and out.

"That was a good one. Could've done without the car though." Jinx laughed again. They were the first ones back since Starfire and Raven were taking the car.

"Yeah. It was fun though." Gene started walking to the door when Jinx grabbed his arm. "Were you serious about what you said to the reporters? About me?"

Gene closed his eyes. He turned to her and opened them. "Yeah. I like you Jinx. I wouldn't mind taking you out for dinner sometime."

Jinx smiled. "I'd like that. When?" Gene chuckled.

"I'll have to think about that. I don't know any restaurants, but I'll check it out on a map and let you know later." They both walked in as the T-car entered the garage.

That night Gene was looking at the computer screen, looking for a place to take Jinx. He had found out what kind of money was used, and it was the same he used. Dollars.

"Too bad so many of these places are so expensive. I'll have to ask if Titans eat for free."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. A cold metal one, with sharp fingers. "Have you given any thought to my offer yet, 'Grimscythe'?"

"Yes Slade. I thought it best to lie in front of the Titans. I'll make up an excuse that I've found a lead on a book that could help me better control my magic. They'll buy it. I know they will. They're so easily trusting. I'll take care of it after breakfast."

"Good. I knew you'd come around."

"One thing though. It'd be best not to try and steal stuff just to test me. I'll train under you, but I won't be a thief. I've still got my moral values."

"Of course. Staying undercover is the best option for now anyway." Slade handed him a small datapad. "Here is where you'll find me."

Gene smiled in the darkness. 'Works every time.'

The next morning after breakfast, made by Cyborg, Gene told them he had found a lead on a book he could use and left the tower. He had taken all that he brought except for what the others had been given. Raven showed that she had indeed gained full control of her powers by hugging Gene.

One year had passed since Gene left. Jinx had waited patiently, hoping she didn't drive him off. The had all made use of the winged capes, now using them to travel to and from battles.

Starfire and Robin dated for a few weeks but had broken up due to personal differences. They were still friends, but nothing more. Two months later Raven had begun dating Beast boy, who had become much more mature. They ended up breaking up as well. They just didn't click.

Cyborg had become involved with Bumblebee, and the two were still together.

Raven found some books Gene had left in one of the bags of holding and found a spell called 'Stone To Flesh' and had used it to return Terra from a statue. It turned out that the Terra Beast boy had seen was a holograpic image and the real one was hidden by another.

Terra had re-joined the Titans and was now dating Beast boy.

Blackfire had grown bored with commiting crimes, and tried to join the Titans as well. She had given up her grudge against her sister. She had proven to be honest about turning over a new leaf.

Raven and Jinx became good friends, since both of them had learned several useful utility spells from the book. Now that they could use Mana and Mani, they were quickly getting used to using them.

Starfire had tried to date several other men, but just couldn't make the relationships work. She did however come to a conclusion as to why. She wasn't interested in men, but was interested in Raven.

The two had gone out once for fun, but were now dating regularly. Jinx was one of the ones who didn't freak out when they told everyone. The other two were Cyborg and Blackfire.

The day that marked the one year point was largely uneventful until around ten A.M. the alarm sounded.

"It's Slade. His robots have been spotted downtown. The weird thing is, he's fighting a woman who's trying to destroy a car dealership. He's actually fighting a villain." Robin scratched his head as he watched Slade fighting the woman, who had a flaming sword like the one Gene used when he first helped them.

"No time to question what he's doing. We've got to stop him." Raven used her powers to open the window and all of the Titans flew out using their cloaks save for those who could fly on their own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lousy computer. I put these lines in every chapter to seperate my words from the story. This time I plan to edit them in before posting it. Also, this makes two chapters in under twelve hours. Not a personal record, but I take what I can. Unless I have to pay for it, then I pay for it then take it. Who is the mysterious woman Slade is fighting? Where is Gene? Why did Starfire and Raven become lovers? Find out in the next story: The Grimscythe chronicles, Rated M for mature. Violence: Check. Blood: Check. Cursing: Small check (Might swear, might not). Sex: Maybe. Depends on my dirty mind. Death: Good chance Slade might buy the farm. Betrayl: Tune in and find out.


End file.
